The Teacher's Fantasy
by nellielovesu
Summary: All he wants is her. On his bed. Naked. !smut!
1. Chapter 2

_She was riding him fiercly, like there was no tomorrow. His cock was sliding in and out of her wet pussy, whose juices were floawing around. Her hands, on his chest, were gripping something that wasn't there. Her moans were filling the place, she was screaming, she was loving it._

He let out a moan before cumming on his hands. Taking a few seconds to breathe out, he opened his eyes and looked at the cum in his hands. Second time tonight. She made him cum twice in 20 minutes. And it wasn't even her ; it was his imagination, his fantasy. He standed on the bed, tired. It has been months, months he did this, jerking off to her, imagining fucking her brains out, imagining her moan on his cock, sucking him off, making him cum at the same time as her. She was all he wanted. He wanted to make her moan, scream, orgasm. Sometimes he felt soft, gentle, wanted to lay her on the bed, kiss her, suck her tits, lick her pussy and fuck her for hours, then they would cum together. But at other times, it was pain he wanted. To treat her like a whore, to face-fuck her, make her gag, so she would scream in surrender, and he would cum all over her face after fucking her in all positions. He looked down. Damn. He was hard again. He needed to stop this. He needed to do something about it. He needed Lena to be his slut.


	2. Chapter 3

The plan got along pretty quickly, and he decided to not wait too long before executing it. It would be simple. He just wanted to play with her a bit. For now. A week later, she entered in his classrom for her Potions lesson. She looked amazing. Her long dark hair falling on her shoulders, her blue eyes glittering, she was smiling with her full, red lips. The white chemise was letting him see a bit of her breats, who were big, round and looked delicious. Her skirt was short, because she was tall, so he had a marvellous view on her legs, the legs that lead to paradise. Oh, he could just imagine her pink pussy. She sit down, and it was not long before he found an excuse to order her to stay after class. She was a rebel, always defying rules, hanging out with the other students who were making trouble at the school, and he knew she was fucking them, she was fucking everyone, she was a whore. No, no, that wasn't true, that was what he wished she was. She was actually a nice girl, but he knew her virginity has been lost years ago.

So after class, she stayed at her desk, barely smiling at her friends who went away. He standed in front of her, trying to not look aroused. He, her, alone in this class. Non-verbally, he locked the door, she didn't even notice. His eyes travelled down to her breats. Wait. No. Not now.

- So, Lena, do you know why you're here ?

- Because I was talking in class.

- You're right.

- What exactly do you want from me, sir ?

_Fucking you. _He smiled softly and before she could move, he raised his wand and knocked her out. She would not wake up until hours now. She was asleep, far away in dreamland. His smiled grew larger, he felt his cock harden. Now, she was all his. He picked her up and brang her to his appartments who were joined to the class and lay her down on his bed. She was amazing. He was hard, so hard it hurted. He undressed himself quickly and looked at her. Let's get to business. There was no time to lose. He undressed her, touching her soft skin, almost cumming at the sight of her breasts. They were perfect, absolutely perfect. He took off her skirt and panties, touching slightly her shaved and beautiful pussy. It was like he imagined. He began to kiss her, all over her body, kissing her tits, her pussy, her lips. He licked every spot of her skin, before positioning himself over her chest. His cock was touching her lips, and he almost cummed at the touch. He began to fuck her breasts, gently but quicker and quicker as he moaned. Yes, this was so good. He didn't take long before he cummed all over her face. She was perfect, she was his whore, he loved it. He hardened again and begin to lick her pussy, oh yeah, it tasted so good. He wanted her to moan loudly, but he knew she was deep in sleep. He thought his cock was gonna fall out as he cummed again on her, moaning loudly, almost screaming. His cum was all over her, the sight was amazing. He spend the two next hours touching and licking her, came a dozen times. She was amazing. But he wanted more. Next time, he would fuck her.


End file.
